treehousetvfandomcom-20200216-history
List of programs broadcast by Treehouse TV
, 3rd & Bird, 4 Square, Are We There Yet?: World Adventure, Babar, The Backyardigans, The Berenstain Bears, Big & Small, Blue's Clues, Bob the Builder, Caillou, The Cat in the Hat Knows a Lot About That!, Chuggington, Corduroy, Deko Boko Friends, Dora the Explorer, Dragon, Elmo's World, Fifi and the Flowertots, Franklin, The Fresh Beat Band, Go, Diego, Go, Guess with Jess, Harry and His Bucket Full of Dinosaurs, In the Night Garden, The Koala Brothers, Max and Ruby, Mighty Machines, Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends, My Friend Rabbit, Ni Hao, Kai-Lan, Noddy in Toyland, Olivia, Play with Me Sesame, Pocoyo, Postman Pat, Roary the Racing Car, Rolie Polie Olie, Roll Play, Sesame Street, Team Umizoomi, This is Daniel Cook, This is Emily Yeung, Thomas & Friends, Timmy Time, Timothy Goes to School, Toopy and Binoo (does not include Toopy and Binoo and You! and Toopy and Binoo: Funny Friends), Toot & Puddle, The Toy Castle, Treetown, Waybuloo, The WotWots, The Wiggles, Wonder Pets, Yo Gabba Gabba! and Zigby. Excluding: Bali, Playworld, The Big Comfy Couch, Wee 3, Mister Maker, Awkward, and Yure and You.]] Here you will see a list of television shows that are aired on Treehouse TV, a Canadian television channel owned by Corus Entertainment, and has shows rated from TV-Y/Children to TV-G/General Audiences. There are also animation styles for all of these shows you see here. These programs are animated with: digital 2D animation, CGI animation, 3D animation, or live-action if it's a live-action series it takes part with. Television series broadcast by Treehouse TV # 101 Dalmatians (TV series) # 3, 2, 1... It's Playtime In Playworld # [[3,2,1 Let's Go|''3, 2, 1, Let's Go!]] # ''3rd & Bird # 4 Square # 4 Square Adventures # 4 Square Intersitials # 64 Zoo Lane # ''Abby's Flying Fairy School'' # A Gummy's Life # ''Adventures in Wonderland'' # ''The Adventures of Chuck and Friends'' # The Adventures of Dibby and Kokona Haruka # The Adventures of Dudley the Dragon # The Adventures of Little Audrey # ''The Adventures of Massey Ferguson'' # The Adventures of Natalie and Danny # ''The Adventures of Paddington Bear'' # ''Agent Binky: Pets of the Universe'' # ''Albert the Fifth Musketeer'' # Albert's Stuff # ''Albert's Stuff: Jake and Albert in Charge'' # Anatole # Angelina Ballerina # Angelina Ballerina: The Next Steps # Animal Mechanicals # Animal Stories # Ants in Your Pants # Archibald the Koala # Are We There Yet?: World Adventure # Ask Me # Awkward (Treehouse TV series from 2003) # ''ALVINNN!!! and the Chipmunks'' # Babar # Babar and the Adventures of Badou # ''Barbie Dreamtopia'' # Baby Alan # ''Baby Huey'' # ''Baby Looney Tunes'' # The Backyardigans # Bali # Bali and You! # ''Bali Signing Time'' # Barney & Friends # Baeconator's Lucky Bacon House # ''Batdad'' # Bear in the Big Blue House # Beezoo's Attic # The Berenstain Bears # ''Between the Lions'' # ''Bert and Ernie's Great Adventures'' # ''Ben & Holly's Little Kingdom'' # ''Biba Bear'' # ''Biba's Adventures'' # The Big Comfy Couch # Big & Small # ''The Bittles'' # ''Bubble Guppies'' # ''Bump'' # Butterbean's Café # ''Blaze and the Monster Machines'' # ''Blue's Clues'' # Blue's Clues & You # Blue's Room # Bob the Builder # Boblins # Bobs and LoLo # Boohbah # ''Bree's Room'' # ''Britt Allcroft's Magic Adventures of Mumfie'' # ''Budgie the Little Helicopter'' # ''Button Moon'' # Being Ian # Brady's Beasts # Bravest Warriors # Bright Idea's Pun Shop (Awkward Mini-Segment) # Bruh! Jackaroo's Comin' Round! # Bully Dance # Caillou # Camp Kawaii # The Care Bears # Care Bears: Welcome to Care-a-Lot # ''Casper the Friendly Ghost'' # ''The Charlie Brown and Snoopy Show'' # [[The Cat in the Hat Knows a Lot About That!|''The Cat in the Hat Knows a Lot About That!]] # [[Charlie and Lola|''Charlie and Lola]] # Chad's Book Factory # ''Chomp Squad'' # Chop Chop Ninja # Chop Chop Ninja Challenge # ''Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers'' # ''Chloe's Closet'' # Cloe and Friends # ''Christopher Crocodile'' # Chuggington # ''Clangers'' # Cookie Monster's Crumby Pictures # Cleo and Cuquin # Clifford the Big Red Dog # Corduroy # ''Curious George'' # Colin and the Thumpies # ''Corn & Peg'' # Cody's World # Crazy Quilt # Cupcake & Dino: General Services # Deko Boko Friends # Dinopaws # ''Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears'' # ''Doc McStuffins'' # Dora and Friends: Into the City # Dora the Explorer # ''The Doodlebops'' # Doodlez # Dorothy and the Wizard of Oz # Dorothy the Dinosaur # Draco the Dragontamer # Dragon # ''Dragon Intersitials'' # Ducq's Song Time! # ''Elliot Moose'' # ''Elmo's World'' # ''Elmo the Musical'' # Elmo and Cookie Monster at the Monster Theater # ''Eureeka's Castle'' # ''Erky Perky'' # ''Eliza's Ingredients'' # [[Emma!|''Emma!]] # [[Enchantimals|''Enchantimals]] # ''Esme & Roy'' # ''The Fairly OddParents'' # ''Faith Of Fifi'' # ''Family Fun Pack'' # ''Farzzle's World'' # ''Fifi and the Flowertots'' # ''Fireman Sam'' # For Better or For Worse # ''Flatmania'' # ''Franklin'' # ''Franklin and Friends'' # ''Fred's Head'' # ''Fryer Freddy And Stacey Stove'' # ''The Fresh Beat Band'' # ''Fresh Beat Band of Spies'' # ''Fudsim and Stacey Show'' # ''Funky Valley'' # ''Funny Farm'' # ''Funneh Loses the Funhouse'' # ''Funneh's Funhouse'' # ''Gacha Life'' # ''Gachaverse'' # ''George Shrinks'' # ''Global Grover'' # ''Grandma, Look What I Found'' # ''Grandpa's Garden'' # ''Grossology'' # ''Granny School'' # ''Go Diego Go'' # ''Go Jetters'' # ''Gold's Glare Land'' # ''Guess with Jess'' # ''Harry and His Bucket Full of Dinosaurs'' # ''Henry's Amazing Animals'' # ''The Harvey Girls'' # ''Harvey Street Kids'' # ''The Hoobs'' # ''Hot Paws'' # ''The Huggabug Club'' # ''Henry's Amazing Animals'' # ''Henry Hugglemonster'' # ''Hey Duggee'' # ''Hilda'' # [[Huh? Anyone Here?|''Huh? Anyone Here?]] # [[I Can Do It|''I Can Do It]] # ''If the World Were a Village'' # ''Igloo-Gloo'' # Inspector Gadget (1983) '' # [[In the Night Garden|''In the Night Garden...]] # ''Iris, The Happy Professor'' # [[It's Itsy Bitsy Time!|''It's Itsy Bitsy Time!]] # [[Jackaroo And Friends|''Jackaroo And Friends]] # ''Jane and the Dragon'' # ''Jay Jay the Jet Plane'' # ''Judy & David's Boombox'' # ''Jungle Cubs'' # ''JFunk'' # ''JFunk Adventures'' # ''JFunk Gets Something New'' # ''JFunk Sports'' # ''JFunk Songs'' # ''Jelly Jamm'' # ''Johnson and Friends'' # [[Just JFunk And Me!|''Just JFunk And Me!]] # [[Justin Time|''Justin Time]] # ''Kavra And Friends'' # ''Kid Paddle'' # ''Kids Einstein'' # ''The Kids Friends Show'' # ''Kipper'' # ''Kleo the Misfit Unicorn'' # ''Kyle & Kyleigh'' # ''The Koala Brothers'' # ''Lalaloopsy'' # ''The Lalaloopsy Treehouse Show'' # ''Lamb Chop's Play-Along'' # [[Lachy!|''Lachy!]] # [[Littlest Pet Shop: A World of Our Own|''Littlest Pet Shop: A World of Our Own]] # ''The Land Before Time'' # ''Land O' Hands'' # ''Let's Go Pocoyo'' # ''Lights, Camera, Action, Bittles'' # ''Lina and Friends'' # ''Lina's Room'' # ''Little Charmers'' # ''The Loud House'' # ''LOL Show'' # ''Louie'' # ''LazyTown'' # ''The Littles'' # ''The Little Mermaid'' # Little Audrey and Friends # ''Little Bear'' # ''Little Einsteins'' # ''Little Lulu'' # ''Little Grey Rabbit'' # ''Little Star'' # ''Luna and Cozy'' # ''Luna and Cozy's Game Time'' # [[Luna And Cozy: A World We Share!|''Luna and Cozy: A World We Share!]] # [[Lunar's Evil Empress Pack|''Lunar's Evil Empress Pack]] # ''Madeline'' # ''The Magic School Bus'' # ''Maggie and the Ferocious Beast'' # ''Marvin the Tap-Dancing Horse'' # Manon, Little Queen of Animals # ''Masha and the Bear'' # ''Max and Ruby'' # ''The Magic Key'' # ''Maisy'' # ''Max the Cat'' # ''MeepCity'' # Messy Goes to Okido # ''Mickey Mouse Works'' # ''Miffy and Friends'' # ''Mighty Machines'' # ''Mike the Knight'' # [[Minecraft Mods (TV Series)|''Minecraft Mods (TV Series)]] # [[Miss Persona|''Miss Persona]] # ''Mischief City'' # ''Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends'' # ''The Mysteries of Alfred Hedgehog'' # ''Mister Maker'' # ''Mole Sisters'' # ''Mona the Vampire'' # ''Moona And Me'' # ''Moona's Minis'' # ''Mopatop's Shop'' # ''Muppet Babies'' # ''My Big Big Friend'' # My Dad the Rock Star # ''My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic'' # ''The Mysterious Cities of Gold'' # ''My Friend Rabbit'' # ''My Special Book'' # Nature Cat # ''Nella the Princess Knight'' # The New Adventures of Madeline # ''The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh'' # The New Charlie and Lola Show # ''Ni Hao, Kai-Lan'' # ''Nini's Treehouse'' # ''Noddy in Toyland'' # ''Noob and Guest's Mini-Movie Time'' # ''Noonbory and the Super Seven'' # ''Nouky & Friends'' # ''Oakie Doke'' # ''Octonauts'' # ''Odd-Jobbers'' # ''Odd Recycling Gear Guy'' # ''Olivia'' # ''Once Upon a Hamster'' # ''Open Sesame'' # ''Oswald'' # ''Pablo the Little Red Fox'' # Papa Louie Pals # ''Paz'' # ''Peg + Cat'' # Percy the Park Keeper # ''Peter Rabbit'' # ''Pet Squad'' # ''Peep and the Big Wide World'' # ''Peep Gang'' # ''Peppa Pig'' # ''Pingu'' # ''The Pingu Show'' # [[Pirates!|''Pirates!]] # ''PJ Masks # ''Play with Me Sesame'' # ''Playtime With Idaho'' # Playworld (TV series) # ''Playworld Survivor'' # ''Pocket Dragon Adventures'' # ''Pocoyo'' # [[Poko (TV series)|''Poko (TV series)]] # [[The Powerpuff Girls|''The Powerpuff Girls]] # The Powerpuff Girls Plus You Clue! # ''Poppets Town'' # ''Postman Pat'' # ''The Puzzle Place'' # ''Pumper Pups'' # ''Ranger Rob'' # ''Rainbow Brite and the Color Kids'' # ''Ratty Catty'' # The Raggy Dolls # ''The Remarkable Mr. King'' # Richie Rich # ''Roary the Racing Car'' # ''Rolie Polie Olie'' # Ready Set Learn # [[Ready, Steady, Wiggle!|''Ready, Steady, Wiggle!]] # ''Roblox 4 Square # ''Roblox Family'' # Roblox Family Daycare # ''Roblox Friends'' # ''Robocar Poli'' # ''Roll Play'' # Royale High # ''Rugrats'' # ''Rupert'' # ''Ruffus The Dog'' # ''Rusty Rivets'' # ''Rubbadubbers'' # ''Sacred Sacred Heroes'' # ''Sandra the Fairytale Detective'' # [[The Save-Ums!|''The Save-Ums!]] # [[Sesame Street|''Sesame Street]] # ''Seven Little Monsters'' # ''Sofia the First'' # ''Shimmer and Shine'' # ''Sheriff Callie's Wild West'' # ''Shining Time Station'' # ''Sing Me a Story with Belle'' # ''Sooty's Amazing Adventures'' # ''Sing, Dance, Play with Bobs and LoLo'' # ''The Shaggy Drink'' # ''Shopkins'' # [[Simon Says (TV Series)|''Simon Says (TV Series)]] # [[Snow Snaps|''Snow Snaps]] # ''Splash'N Boots'' # [[Spider!|''Spider!]] # [[Spot the Dog|''Spot the Dog]] # ''St. Bear's Dolls Hospital'' # ''Sunny Day'' # ''Super Wings'' # The Stanley Dynamic # ''Strawberry Shortcake'' # ''Tangled'' # ''Team Umizoomi'' # ''Teletubbies'' # Teletubbies Everywhere # ''The Lion King's Timon and Pumbaa'' # The Real Tooth Fairies # ''This is Daniel Cook'' # ''This is Emily Yeung'' # ''This is Scarlett and Isaiah'' # ''Theodore Tugboat'' # ''Thomas & Friends'' # Thomas & Friends: Sing The ABCs # ''Timmy Time'' # ''Timothy Goes to School'' # ''Tipi Tales'' # [[Tobi!|''Tobi!]] # [[Today's Special|''Today's Special]] # ''Toopy and Binoo'' # Toopy and Binoo and You! # ''Toopy and Binoo: Captain You'' # ''Toopy and Binoo: Magic You'' # ''Toopy and Binoo: Funny Friends'' # ''Toopy and Binoo Vroom Vroom Zoom'' # ''Top Wing'' # ToonMarty # ''Toot & Puddle'' # ''Total Drama'' # ''Total DramaRama'' # ''The Toy Castle'' # The Treacle People # ''Tree Fu Tom'' # ''Treetown'' # ''Treetown Funtown'' # ''Trucktown'' # ''True and the Rainbow Kingdom'' # ''Turtle Island'' # ''Trucky And The Mighty Car'' # ''Tweenies'' # [[Uh Oh!|''Uh Oh!]] # ''Unikitty! # [[Wanna Play?|''Wanna Play?]] # [[Waybuloo|''Waybuloo]] # [[Wazzup, Jackaroo?|''Wazzup, Jackaroo?]] # [[The Wiggles|''Wiggle and Learn]] # ''The Wiggles'' # ''Wallykazam'' # ''We're Lalaloopsy'' # ''Wee 3'' # ''Ted Sieger's Wildlife'' # [[What's Your News?|''What's Your News?]] # [[Whippy's World|''Whippy's World]] # Wiggle Town # ''Wiggle, Wiggle, Wiggle'' # [[Wii Sports (TV series)|''Wii Sports (TV series)]] # [[Wilbur the Cow|''Wilbur the Cow]] # ''Wimzie's House'' # ''Wonder Pets'' # ''The Wombles'' # ''The WotWots'' # [[Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!|''Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!]] # [[Wumpa's World|''Wumpa's World]] # [[Yo Gabba Gabba!|''Yo Gabba Gabba!]] # [[Yoho Ahoy Fun Time|''Yoho Ahoy Fun Time]] # ''Yure and You'' # [[Yure and You (2003 alternative spinoff of the same name)|''Yure and You (2003 series)]] # [[Yure's Fairy School|''Yure's Fairy School]] # ''Yure's Room'' # ''Yure's Space Adventures'' # Yure's Spy School # ''Zach and Leah's Greatest Adventures'' # ''Zack & Quack'' # ''Zeke's Pad'' # ''Zigby'' # ''Zoboomafoo'' 521 shows have been originated, co-produced, coming in the future, formerly broadcast, and also acquired by Corus Entertainment, e.g., a former show returns: Yure and You debuted on Treehouse on March 7th, 2003, ended its 6th season on May 17th, 2013, and reran until May 30th, 2016 with its 111th episode - until January 21st, 2019, when it returned. e.g., Corus Entertainment brought Yaya and Zouk to Treehouse TV since July 4th, 2016 and continuing. It also somewhat managed to match Toopy and Binoo's animation; only not by Spectra Animation Trivia * The Big Comfy Couch, Bali, Mister Maker, Yure and You, Crazy Quilt, Little Bear, Awkward and Playworld's pictures are not on the Treehouse website like the other Treehouse shows' pictures. * Some of these shows from years ago aren't featured on Treehouse anymore, since they've been removed from airing and stopped playing reruns (mostly on February 27, 2011), as well as on the Treehouse TV website, but it since returned to the channel on November 1st, 2019 (the day of the channel's 22nd anniversary). * The shows from before since November 1st, 1997 are Treetown, The Big Comfy Couch, Dora the Explorer, Dragon, The Berenstain Bears, Blue's Clues, Boohbah, It's Itsy Bitsy Time!, 4 Square, Ants in Your Pants, Wee 3, Zoboomafoo, Tipi Tales, Wumpa's World, Igloo-Gloo, Wanna Play?, Wonder Pets, Wimzie's House, Kleo the Misfit Unicorn, George Shrinks, Seven Little Monsters, Timothy Goes to School, Spider!, Pocoyo, This is Daniel Cook, This is Emily Yeung, Little Bear, Franklin, The Backyardigans, Boblins, Corduroy, The Bittles, Crazy Quilt, which are a few of the shows that have all been removed and are no longer featured on Treehouse since they're now memory shows. * Treetown has always been on Treehouse for a long time since February 27th, 2011, along with bumpers and promos with the music "You're watching Treehouse" and it's always been showing reruns as short clips during shows that come up next and with Tansy pressing the button on her flower making a boinging sound, or Rosabelle pressing any button for the next show if Tansy is absent in a few segments, during the shorts, the end credits are featured after that and sometimes Tansy and Rosabelle sing their Treetown theme song during the clips. * Dragon, along with Treetown, have both always been on Treehouse TV for a long time too. ** The reruns of his show have been airing so much during other shows as well as full episodes airing whenever his own show is coming up next or if there's a promo, then Cush from Treetown off-screen mentions when his show comes on and what day of the week it's next. * Treehouse still features Max and Ruby, even though it's an old show and has always been together with all the other past shows from before, it's still featured even with new shows. * Jane and the Dragon is one of the shows on Treehouse, but it's actually from YTV, since it's always been airing on that until it ended that time, however, it came on except only from September 2016 to mid-2017. * Treehouse doesn't feature the old promos and bumpers not even with Treetown anymore, because it's changed, it's not featured in it's old original world anymore with the sky dark blue and it's old logo name from before, it's featured with the sky light blue and the Treetown houses are changed a little bit. * Rusty Rivets was delayed until January 16, 2017. It was originally going to be premiered in fall 2016. * Doodlez is the first short show on Treehouse, except it's originally from Teletoon, it's been rerunning during Teletoon commercials while the shows are on break back in 2004 which is the very old Teletoon, Teletoon It's Unreal, until it ended and got moved over to Treehouse. This also makes it one of five shows from Teletoon to be on Treehouse. ** The others from Teletoon that aired on this channel as well are Camp Kawaii, The Kids Friends Show, Minecraft Mods and Fred's Head ** Kid Paddle is also from Teletoon until it ended that time and got moved over to Treehouse. *Treetown is actually returning with a new reboot series this year November 21, 2019, but not from before with all its old reruns, promos, and bumpers again, it's coming back brand new possibly with still Tansy and Rosabelle, but with new characters. Category:TV Show Category:Shows Category:Article stubs Category:Treehouse TV Shows Category:Treehouse tv Wiki Category:Lists